Apaixonados? O que é isso?
by Kurara Black
Summary: Luffy quer saber o que são dois apaixonados. Nami se vê respondendo dum jeito... Diferente. One-shot feita em breves minutos de tédio. LuffyXNami


One Piece não me pertence. E? Novidade, minha filha, cadê você?

* * *

Apaixonados? O que é isso?

- Robin!

- O que aconteceu, Luffy-san? – A morena de olhos azuis para de ler seu livro e dá atenção ao capitão sentado no chão à sua frente.

- Que livro é esse?

- Ora, o Luffy querendo saber sobre um livro? Capitão, você está com febre? – Nami pergunta com muita ironia. As duas estavam nas espreguiçadeiras lendo quando Luffy chegou. Só os três estavam naquela parte do navio.

- É que eu não tenho nada para fazer! E a Robin tá tão interessada nesse livro.

- É um romance, Luffy-san.

- Romance?

- Hai.

- Nami?

- Capitão?

- O que é um romance?

- Pergunta pra Robin. Ela que está lendo o livro.

- Luffy-san, o romance que estou lendo fala da história de dois apaixonados.

- Ah... Nami?

- Hum?

- O que são "dois apaixonados"?

- Hã? São duas pessoas que se amam.

- Ah, ta. – Alguns minutos de silêncio – Nami?

- O que?

- Como assim "duas pessoas que se amam"?

- Existem certos tipos de amor, Luffy. – A ruiva começa a explicar como se falasse para uma criança que para tomar sopa você não pode usar um garfo – O amor de irmão, que é aquilo que você sente em relação ao Ace. O amor entre amigos, chamado de amizade, que é o que sentimos um pelo outro nesse navio.

- Como assim?

- Por exemplo, você é amigo do Usopp, certo?

- Certo.

- E ele é seu amigo. Você o protege, ele o protege. Você o ajuda, ele te ajuda. Os dois se apoiam um no outro quando precisam e se divertem juntos. Entendeu?

- Hai.

- No romance que Robin está lendo, o amor é de uma mulher. Ela ama um homem, e este corresponde, mesmo sem ela saber.

- Ah, entendi! – Mais alguns minutos – Nami?

- O que foi? – Nami já se irrita.

- E como eles sabem que estão apaixonados? Como um sabe que ama o outro?

- Bem...

- Com licença, Luffy-san, Nami-san. – Robin interrompe – Estou cansada, vou para o quarto. – Dá uma piscadela para Nami.

- Um dia eu mato a Robin. – Resmunga baixinho.

- O que?

- Nada. Qual era a pergunta?

- Como uma pessoa sabe que está apaixonada por outra?

- Bem, vamos fingir que você, Monkey D. Luffy, está apaixonado por alguém. Toda vez que essa pessoa que você ama chegar perto, você fica nervoso, suas mão ficam suadas, cora e gagueja às vezes.

- Por quê?

- Porque o amor, quando é muito forte, deixa a pessoa meio tímida. Deixe-me terminar.

- Então termine.

- Você sempre quererá ficar ao lado da pessoa amada e protegê-la.

- Agora eu entendi. – Outros minutos de silêncio – Nami?

- O que foi agora, Luffy? – Suspira.

- Você já se apaixonou? – Nami cora com aquela pergunta. Justo ele tinha que perguntar isso?

- Claro que já. – Ela realmente dissera isso?

- Sério? Eu conheço? – Era impressão ou ele não havia gostado da resposta?

Será que...?

- Por que quer saber?

- Só curiosidade. – Ok, uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Hai, você conhece e muito bem. – A ruiva resolve terminar o que começou. Oras, se o tabuleiro está pronto, é para se jogar.

- E quem é?

- Você não acha que está querendo saber demais?

- Quem é? – Luffy fica tenso. Nami amava alguém. SUA Nami amava alguém. Seria isso o tal de "ciúme"?

- Vejamos... Ele tem cabelo negro, é alto e... – A navegadora observa a ansiedade de seu capitão. Sim, ele estava com ciúmes... Isso deu uma ideia a ela – Os olhos também são negros.

- Então não tem muitas opções, se eu conheço também.

- Deixe-me ver... Ah, ele comeu uma Akuma no Mi e sempre usa um chapéu...

- É o Ace! – Luffy levanta bruscamente. Sua Nami é apaixonada por seu irmão! E agora?

- Ei! Luffy! – Nami levanta e chama o moreno ao notar que ele ia embora – Eu não terminei! – A ruiva se diverte vendo-o parar. Sem dúvidas, Monkey D. Luffy estava com ciúmes dela...

- Eu sei que é o Ace. – Diz de costas para ela.

- Você é adivinho por acaso?

- Não, mas...

- Então me deixa terminar de falar, sim? Onde eu parei? Ah, sim! Comeu uma Akuma no Mi e sempre usa um chapéu de palha. – Luffy estaca. Ouvira mesmo aquilo? Nami cora e abaixa a cabeça, não notando que o garoto já está à sua frente.

- Nami... – O moreno segura o queixo dela, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus olhos – Fico feliz em saber isso.

- L... Luffy?

- Afinal, somos dois apaixonados. – Simplesmente a beija. Um simples sobrepor de lábios, mas com inúmeros significados e uma única certeza: Ficariam juntos para sempre. Pretendiam aprofundar o beijo, mas...

- UM BRINDE PARA O NOVO CASAL! – Usopp berra a plenos pulmões.

- KANPAI! – Todos o acompanham.

- NAAAMI-SWAAAN! NÃO É JUSTO! POR QUE O LUFFY TEM QUE FICAR COM A MELHOR?! – Sanji chora até Zoro bater nele e deixa-lo inconsciente.

- Cale a boca, cozinheiro hentai! Graças aos céus vocês se resolveram!

- Vou cantar uma música em nome dos dois! – Brook comenta, animado.

- SUUPEEER!

- Acho que todo mundo já sabia...

- Bom, se um show é o que eles querem, é isso que terão! – A navegadora agarra Luffy pela camisa e tasca um beijo nele. O capitão fica confuso por segundos, mas se recupera rapidamente e aprofunda o beijo. Como o ar sempre escolhe faltar justo nessa hora, os dois separaram-se. Toda a tripulação estava boquiaberta.

- Vocês não iam brindar? – Nami pergunta ainda abraçada ao pescoço de Luffy, que a segura pela cintura.

- KANPAI! – O capitão dos 'Chapéu de Palha' berra.

- KAAANPAAII!

- Os próximos são Robin e Zoro!

- Cale a boca, sua ladra maldita! – O dia acaba e quase se esquecem de acordar Sanji. Quase, por culpa do estômago de Luffy.

* * *

Primeira fic de One Piece! Não me matem, prometo que virá melhores!

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
